Trust You?
by Tattle-tail-Secret09
Summary: Rose feels trapped within the walls of the TARDIS and keeps questioning her decision to return to the Doctor. She wonders if she can trust him again. Should she? Her friends have an idea, but can the Doctor come to terms with reality? ONESHOT


_Can I Trust You….Doctor?_

**Roses POV**

_I lived a life filled with a daily routine. Wake up, eat, shower, change, go to work, come home, eat, sleep….start all over. Nothing was different and each day, I craved more freedom and more out of life. That one day when I saw his beautiful blue eyes as he grabbed me hand, firm but gentle, and told me to "run". The adrenaline is still felt within my chest each time I remember that day, clear as a bell and I still wonder after everything, he still pushes away, even his new form, he pushes away; I want to ask him 'Can I trust you?' but can't find the inner strength to do so. Funny death and destruction, aliens, blood and wreath doesn't scare me, but talking to the doctor does._

**Normal POV**

"_Rose! Rose Tyler! My wonderful ape, where are you?" A very strange, yet familiar voice streamed through her subconscious and brought Rose out from her thoughts._

_Rose was trying to decipher some knowledge of Torchwood that Jack sent her and the doctor last time they helped out. Her investigation lead her journey to the library, buried in stack loads of books and being shouted for by her favourite doctor. Soon he appeared in the doorway of the library, his eyebrows raised slightly._

"_Rose Tyler, what in Earth are you doing?" he asked walking over to her, placing her arms on her shoulders in support._

"_Oh you know, chasing bad guy aliens, saving our favourite captains skin, again, and researching on this little coded message he gave us; basically nothing new, same old, same old." Rose replied waving the message on card in front of the Doctor's line of eye sight without meeting his gaze._

_The doctor started to chuckle which soon turned into uncontrollable laughter on the beautiful wooden floor. Rose had no time or the patience for this; she turned and stared daggers at him._

"_What. On Earth- scratch that. The TARDIS do you think is so funny?" Rose said through gritted teeth._

_The doctor calmed down long enough to answer Rose's question. "Oh dear sweet, innocent Rose, I de-coded that daft thing long ago. In fact I was already following the instructions on it while you were in here. Jack's invited us down to Torchwood later for a 'Thank you' party and for a friendly chat with our friends, Mickey, Donna, Sarah-Jane, Martha; you know all of them. Even your god of mother, Jackie Tyler, will be there too." The doctor shuddered at the thought of having to deal with a slap war in front of colleagues and friends. Mickey, he could handle but mother Tyler, he could not. "Don't be mad Rose; I thought it would be a little funny, a good mix of learning and fun put into one."_

"_WHAT!" Rose squealed. She couldn't believe that she wasted time in the library reading undecipherable books instead of helping the doctor only to find out that he already figured it out and he didn't tell her all for a little "laugh"; she was not a happy camper._

"_Ok maybe I SHOULD let mum go all slap fest on ya' yeah? I'll even throw 'n a little Mickey and Donna too; you know, mix it up a little." Torchwood and the doctor figured out a way to help Donna, she had all her memories (even about the losing memory 'cause of the doctor part) and the clone was settling in a life in Torchwood, to help out, while Rose went back to the doctor, not leaving him again. All this happened in one short week, little knowledge to anyone how it happened, especially the parallel universe part._

_Rose was advancing on the doctor slowly, hands clenched at her side. The doctor's hazel brown eyes were short of fear (for once) and a slight grin, he loved pushing Roses buttons, actually everything about her he loved even more so that she came back on the TARDIS with him._

"_Oh you better run doctor, you had better run. 'Cause you may be the oncoming storm, but this "Badwolf" is gonna tackle you to the ground._

'_Enough said' the doctor though. With that he raced out of the library running from the psycho he called his companion._

'_Hmm, should have thought of that a long time ago' Rose thought smirking with pride at the fleeing doctor. She would never admit it, but the doctor has hurt her a lot more than once since she's known him and after the whole Dalek, Earth exploding episode, she remembered how he left things. She never got over it and was still in pain, she wondered if whether coming back was for the best. Was it a good idea to trust him again? "Can I trust you again Doctor?" she asked no one in particular, "Can I believe you won't let it happen again? Will you prevent it from happening a second time….will you be there for me if it does?"_

_The doctor may not have heard her, but the TARDIS sure did. It hummed and shone in the library while raising the temperature slightly, to let her know that she was loved by someone/thing….even though the doctor wouldn't admit her true feelings._

_The doctor ended up fleeing into Rose's bedroom. He was about to leave the privacy of her space when her diary on the bed caught his eye. He silently walked over the beautiful pink quilt and picked up the yellow, fluffy book, beginning to read it._

_The diary was all about their adventures from beginning to end, even one involving her days in the parallel universe. He was about to put back the diary when a chapter caught his eye, he skimmed through the passage and it dawned on him the meaning of it and who she was addressing; it was a poem, he thought; he didn't know Rose was into poems but there it was._

"_Doctor" Rose's voice broke him out of his train of thinking and jumped up putting the diary back as he found it._

_Rose appeared in her bedroom doorway and faced the doctor wearing black leather pants, dark pink tube top with a black, dark jacket hanging over her left arm and wearing little make-up and her hair curled. "I'm not going to kill you, it's time to go. Are you ready for Jack's party?" She asked carefully, trying not to scare him._

"_Huh? Oh right the party. Right as rain Miss Tyler" he answered walking over to her holding out his arm in a gentleman fashion. "Let's proceed to the party."_

_It was 10pm at Torchwood and everyone was having a hell of a good time with the musicians from sector 3C and the entertainment of jokes and other surprises. All of Torchwood employees, even those who were on call, were invited; Rose was off to the side, happily talking with Donna, Martha, Sarah-Jane and Jack, while the Doctor was stuck with his clone (John Smith), Mickey and Jackie Tyler. He was being questioned and accused of safety and the regular things that go with being with Rose._

"_Doctor, you had better be taking care of Rose and not treating her differently." His clone threatened, "It's not all sunshine and rainbows anymore like it used to be."_

"_And you had better not have almost gotten her killed, buddy!" Jackie sneered_

"_Or you had better not have left her hanging for dear life right under your nose, while you were chatting to some alien block without noticing her missing." Mickey finished Jackie and John Smith's sentences and thought._

'_Oh yes, I'm in absolute bloody hell' the doctor thought as he tried to reason with all of them._

_Jack on the other hand had had a different reason for the party, Donna, Sarah-Jane, Martha and himself all knew everything in Rose's diary and her thoughts on the Doctor. They thought of this 'Thank you party' as a way to let Rose tell him without being too discreet._

_He walked up to the stage and got everyone's attention. "Ladies, gentleman, clones and aliens, next on our lineup is a very special group of women. They didn't know each other existed until, well, the end of the Universe but anyway they are the best of friends and-"_

"_Oi, Get on with it!" The un-mistakable voice of Donna screeched, cutting Jack off._

"_Right, anyway here they are, singing a song created by their lead singer. Torchwood party of Captain Jack Harkness presents, Parallel Sisters. By the way change the name." Jack mumbled tat last part. That was still heard and earned a slaps from Sarah-Jane, guitarist, Martha, drums and Donna, Keyboard._

_The room was filled with applause and cheers. Then Donna's voice was heard from her microphone in front of her. "Oi, we can't play without our lead singer. Get on up here with us Rose." Loud screeches were heard from Mickey, Jackie, John and the doctor when those words were heard._

_Rose slowly came out from the shadows of backstage and with her head held down she walked to centre stage, microphone in hand. She passed Sarah-Jane who stopped her, squeezed her hand with a smile. "You don't have to do this if you don't feel comfortable. We can play a different song or not play at all if you like; we just thought it would be an easier way to tell him." Sarah whispered. Rose looked out to the crowd looking at the Doctor's face, she turned back to Sarah and shook her head no, smiled in thanks and walked back to the centre of the stage._

"_Mum, don't go mad or else." Rose started, everyone laughed a bit at that and eased Rose's nerves. "This is 'Trust You', by, well me and my new friends." With a nod, Martha counted them in and they began a slow and quiet drum beat; it soon added in piano chords from the keyboard and guitar. The girls, except Rose, began with a faint 'Can I Trust you…I've been hurt before…Can't take it anymore' in the background. Rose kept her head down until she heard her place to start singing by herself without even an echo from her friends._

**Rose: **You always said that I was strange **(back-up: ohh no no, no)  
**But seeing you do those things, I think that you're a bit derange, yeah, yeah  
One minute. You're okay, the next I look I see you're insane  
You left me standing there nothing but a hollow shell of pain  
I was there and you never noticed! YEAH!  
**All together: **Can I trust you, 'cause I've been hurt before and I can't take it anymore!  
You took my life away, which made me happy, **(ohh no)  
**You left me as the oncoming storm held my hand beside me, **(yeah, yeah)  
**I don't know whether to trust you or listen to my mum! **(Trust you, yeah?)  
**Ohhhh No! I don't know what to do! Because should I trust you?  
**Rose: **I- I'm the eternal line, the eternal circle  
When I'm on an adventure with you, I don't know if you'll burgal  
You look at my memories **(How rude)** ha, that's just like you,  
Your visions on me and life are not the same **(what now?) **I don't know what to do!  
**All together: **Can I trust you, 'cause I've been hurt before and I can't take it anymore!  
You took my life away, which made me happy, **(ohh no)  
**You left me as the oncoming storm held my hand beside me, **(yeah, yeah)  
**I don't know whether to trust you or listen to my mum! **(Trust you, yeah?)  
**Ohhhh No! I don't know what to do! Because should I trust you?  
**Sarah-Jane: **Oi, Why Don't You Leave?  
**Donna: **You take my importance and never give!  
**Martha: **Why don't you just let me grieve and live?!  
**All together: **I don't know how I should trust you.  
You left me staring into space like you usually do.  
Can I trust you anymore?  
**Rose (quietly, just guitar and lead): **Please take me away my hero,  
Please; oh please help me figure this out, my doctor  
**Sarah-Jane: **Times past and people change, I should know  
**Martha: **Never notice, never speak, that I know  
**Donna: **Not even the day of binding two souls won't make me glow!  
**All together: **I don't know anymore  
Four lives, four hearts, that's double than any of yours  
Three lives, three minds, put together to heal one  
Two lives, two thoughts, only ones left with any memory left undone  
One Life, One world, a world that we never did touch  
No life, No friend, you left with no one because you didn't care much  
**Rose (quiet again): **Can I trust you? **(Been hurt before)  
**Can I? Can I? Can I Trust you? **(Can you?)  
SILENCE (HEADS DOWN, LIGHTS OFF)  
PIANO MUSIC ONLY (1 LIGHT ONLY ON ROSE)  
Rose: **No….I can't trust you **(Ohhh, no no, no yeah)**

_Multiple cheers and whistles were heard throughout the entire room. The girls bowed and walked off stage still laughing from the applause, only Rose had sad tears in her eyes._

_Jackie, Mickey and his clone all turned towards the doctor with fire in their eyes. They caught on the message of Rose's song; actually each girl had something to say about their experiences with the doctor._

_The doctor barely noticed any of the pure evil, fiery looks he was receiving, all he was noticing was Rose, her tears and her last fading words 'I can't trust you'. He realized that it wasn't a poem in Rose's diary; it was a song, the song she just sung._

'_Oh Rose, how can I show you how much you mean to me, how much I will protect you and prevent that from happening again. If only you knew the truth'_

**Fin**

**This was my first Doctor Who story I guess would be an appropriate term. This is also my first ONESHOT on Fanfiction Yay ********  
Please Read and Review thanks: P**


End file.
